happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Happy Tree Friends/@comment-32801760-20171104061153/@comment-36951272-20180923130258
oh finally you replied to her, when you said that This show is disgusting she replied : Like you, hey RukoYokuma33 that's just his opinion and you've got yours, no need to say that and like i said sometimes i also hate to see this show because sometimes it's very dark and gory and it looks like as if it was a cartoon for kids, but what if the writers really made it a cartoon for kids, what do you think will happen, to me i think it's not going to be in the list of the goriest cartoons, instead something better will happen, not just 15 countries will know this cartoon, but the whole world and it wasn't going to banned in Russia and the Arabian countries, Example: Lauren Faust, the writer of MLP FIM and Powerpuff Girls, look how she made shows like these and she knows what is suitable for some people, so she made these shows suitable for kids until she became what she is today, same thing goes with Matt Groening the writer of The Simpsons or Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon the writers of Rick and Morty or Seth MacFarlane the writer of Family Guy or Trey Parker and Matt Stone the writers of South Park, they know what is suitable for some people and what is not suitable for the other people, now look at those dummies (the writers of HTF), they had good opportunity, they made the cartoon look cute and everything, but kinda ruined it, because the cartoon looks as if it is a kids show, but it's for adults because it's gory, but Anyway, i also like this show, it's very good though, but episodes that were very dark that made me not really like this show such as: Class Act, A Sucker For Love, Icy You, Read 'em And Weep both episodes were starring the poor addicted squirrel who can't help it but to eat candy and eventually, the writers ended him up by killing him in the most dramatic ways but you didn't feel the fun of these episode, oh also tongue in cheek too, sniffles got killed in the most dramatic way too, but episodes that i felt it was fun were such as: Happy Trails, A Vicious Cycle, Hello Dolly, Idol Curiosity, Swelter Skelter, where Cro-Marmot trolled Lifty and Shifty And killed them in a funny way, also there was also Giggles in Happy Trails (pt2) where she kinda looked like Trollface after she got stung by the jellyfish, and also what if the voice actors change their voices, i mean if they wanted to act that the character is getting tortured and dying, then they should scream funny screams instead of these real death screams which sounds very dramatic, that's why Lumpy is considered to be the funniest, because his death screams are funny and the actor of this character is Brilliant, same thing goes with the voice actor of Pop, because they knows how to make episodes sounds fun, and that's it for now.